


Scarf - "Forgiving The Past"

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [15]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my rather late entry to Blame Canada's SP Drabble Bomb - Scarf prompt! Heidi revisits the bad things she's done to other people during her Cartman phase, but after moving on she decided to make things right and apologize for all what she's done.Thank you to Guera/mcnuggyy as well for inspiring me to write this fanfic!





	Scarf - "Forgiving The Past"

**"Listen, Heidi. I can forgive you for everything."**  
  
 **(this takes place after the SP Season 21 Finale, beware if you didn't watch the episode yet!)**  
  
Everything is going back to normal for Heidi. After breaking the severe link with herself and Cartman throughout a relationship that never worked at all, Heidi decided to set things right and bring things back the way they were. She has to do a lot of apologizing to everyone and get along with the girls, Kyle, and the special education department. It was tough, but she needed to start somewhere.   
  
With that in mind, Heidi decided to try to start talking with some of the girls if they can take her back as part of their squad. She contacted Wendy in hopes that they can settle this in a peaceful manner. It didn't take long but after a few days, Wendy texted Heidi to meet at Tweak Bros Coffee tomorrow at this time to see if Heidi is really going back to her old, kind and well-mannered self. The other girls were skeptical about her coming back either and this is why Wendy is Heidi's best bet to get along with all of them again.  
  
A day passes, and Heidi heads over to Tweak Bros. Coffee waiting for Wendy. She started to cut off the meat from that "Beyond KFC" bucket that Cartman tricked her into eating and is slimming down. As of now she is still her chubby self, but is starting to return to her unique, kind self at this point.   
  
Some time later, Wendy arrives.  
  
"Heidi, do you really want to go back to us?"  
  
"Yes I do, Wendy."  
  
Wendy and Heidi nodded at each other and entered the coffee shop. Tweek is on duty for the day and is willing to take their order once they head over to the cashier.  
  
"H-hey girls. A-ah.. what do you wanna order today? S-sorry if I'm doing this wrong."  
  
"No Tweek, you're doing good. That's how you greet your customers."  
  
"Ah, t-thanks Wendy. Well, umm, feel free to order your drinks. I'll w-wait."  
  
"I'll order the vanilla latte, Tweek. What's your order, Heidi?"  
  
Heidi takes her time to order. She wanted a latte right now, too. Something did caught her eye though, the new matcha latte that was introduced by Mrs. Tweak a few weeks ago. She wanted to try it.  
  
"Tweek, is the matcha latte still available?"  
  
"O-oh, yes! Its the last one too. Is that what yo-you want, Heidi?"  
  
"Yeah, in grande size please Tweek."  
  
Tweek writes down Heidi's order. He asks Wendy on what size she wants her latte to be in.  
  
"Okay.. done. Wendy, I forgot but what size do you w-want your vanilla latte on?"  
  
"Same as Heidi's, please. A grande."  
  
"Gah, okay! I'll get working on them r-right away! And the o-order costs five bucks in total!"  
  
"Thanks, Tweek. Here's five dollars and a tip for your kindness."  
  
"T-thanks, Wendy. I appreciate the tip!"  
  
After Heidi and Wendy ordered their drinks, they sit down on a table for two as they wait for Tweek to prepare their drinks. They use this time to talk about Heidi returning to her original squad, the girls themselves. It won't end up on the right foot, but hopefully both sides can make amends with each other. This is what they both want.  
  
"Heidi, I'll repeat myself. Do you really want to go back?"  
  
"Yes, I mean it for real, Wendy."  
  
"Even after how bad we treated you?"  
  
"W-well, its kind of expected for that to happen after dating the school asshole, you know?"  
  
"That's true. We'll never know what makes us like Cartman outside of his asshattery."  
  
"Agree. I fell for it too, but I'm glad its over. It sucks that he's manipulating me and I didn't even bother to get away from his grip. I shouldn't have returned to him after I ditched him for Kyle."  
  
"Reminds me, you have to apologize to Kyle too. You made fun of his people and his own integrity."  
  
"Yeah-you're right, Wendy. I should have dated him instead from that point."  
  
"You two can still be together you know? Kyle's an understandable person from my perspective."  
  
"I-I really hope so, Wendy. Hurting his feelings back there.. it made me want to not to talk to him like I'm ashamed."  
  
"Its fine to be ashamed, Heidi. You don't have to be sad about hurting Kyle any more. You can fix things with him now."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that sometime soon. I still have to apologize to the special ed department.."  
  
"Oh.. the science fair. I admit, that was very Cartman of you to drink those water bears." Wendy knew this might hurt Heidi so she took it back. "O-oh. I'm sorry I said that, Heidi."  
  
"Its okay, Wendy. You're telling the truth. I remember why I wanted to be the judge but when Cartman got me to change.. be like him, my love for science just disappeared out of thin air!"  
  
"Its not too late to love science again."  
  
"Y-yeah, you're right Wendy. Maybe I'll make it up to them by hosting a new science fair."  
  
"That's gonna be a lot of work but you can get it working, Heidi."  
  
"Thanks, Wendy. It really means a lot that I got to talk to you with kind vibes like this."  
  
Tweek later approaches the girls and gives them their respective drinks from their order. He asks them if they need anything else, though the straws and napkins are already provided along with the tray Tweek is using to serve them both.  
  
"H-here's your drinks, girls."  
  
"Oh, thanks Tweek! These look really sweet."  
  
"Thanks, Heidi. Its n-nice to see you back to normal, too."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry if you had to put up with my bad self, Tweek."  
  
"I-its fine. I also disliked Cartman a lot too, you know. Wendy here even beat him up!"  
  
"That's right. I showed him who's boss back then. And now you did too, with an inspirational speech."  
  
"Hehe, thanks Wendy. After I knew the truth at that point, its about time I stood up and take matters into my own hands."  
  
"Its n-nice that we can get along today."  
  
"Definitely, Tweek. How's things with Craig?"  
  
"Its fantastic so far. He won't be showing up today but he does send me motivational texts."  
  
"That sounds really sweet, Tweek!"  
  
"I-it is! Well I better go back to the workstation, my d-dad isn't gonna like it if I leave it alone for long, e-enjoy your drinks girls!"  
  
(Heidi and Wendy together) "Thank you, Tweek!"  
  
Wendy and Heidi continue their chat after Tweek returns to his workstation. Though, that little chat with Tweek did give Wendy an idea for Heidi and she'll bring it up for her.  
  
"Heidi, if you had someone like Tweek, like, not him but someone else that doesn't manipulate you, would you want that kind of relationship?"  
  
"Yes, definitely! A hundred times yes."  
  
"You can make that happen."  
  
"Whoa, really? I would like to know how."  
  
"All you have to do is acknowledge Kyle. He did like you, you know. And you two had potential."  
  
"I see. Its a great idea too, since I can make amends with him at the same time."  
  
"That's what I loved to hear from you, Heidi. And.. welcome back to the girl squad."  
  
"I-it really means a lot, Wendy. Thank you so much!"  
  
Wendy and Heidi enjoyed their drinks afterwards. They even had a fun chat about girl stuff and some silly Creek chat in between together with fashion gossip. Heidi never had that kind of fun with the girls recently, but Wendy is bringing that back for her because she has gone through a lot of things right just now and is trying to get through those hard times.  
  
After they finished their drinks, Wendy and Heidi waved Tweek goodbye before leaving the cafe. Once they are at the front door of said cafe, Wendy tells Heidi to settle things with the special education department by contacting Jimmy and Timmy. Heidi nods afterwards and will proceed to talk to them the next day.   
  
But before splitting up, Heidi got a welcome back gift from Wendy. Its a flower scarf, and Wendy wraps it around Heidi's neck. It felt warm and loving.. a sign that she is returning to her kind and helpful self. They split up and returned to their homes afterwards.  
  
A few weeks have passed and Heidi has spent them on exercise and healthy dieting. She lost a good amount of weight, and her head is back to normal after doing so. She still has a chubby belly, but she'll burn that fat right off in the coming weeks. During one of her meals, she got a phone call from Jimmy Valmer. This is her chance to make amends with the special education department.  
  
"H-Heidi? D-do you want to t-talk to us later today?"  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"M-meet me and Timmy at the school play-playground. The special ed-education department is willing to l-listen t-to you."  
  
"Thank you so much, Jimmy. I'll be there after my meal!"  
  
"T-take your time, Heidi."  
  
They both end the call on each of their respective lines. Heidi proceeds to eat and finish her meal before heading off to school. Once that's done, she asks permission from her dad to meet up with the special education department. He gave her the go signal and Heidi thanks him in return. This is because her dad wants her to exercise. He's seeing improvement after her head slimmed down and so did some of her stomach fat during those weeks while waiting for Jimmy and the special education squad to answer her request to make amends after she ruined their science fair.  
  
Heidi walked and jogged her way to school. It isn't a school day but there are weekend classes for special education students which are going on right now. Upon arrival, Heidi saw the entire class waiting for her. Silly enough, Nathan and Mimsy are absent for some reason.   
  
Immediately, she walked right infront of them and made a speech. All of the disabled kids and crippled kids together came by to listen to her.  
  
"Hello, everyone. My name is Heidi Turner. I am here to apologize for my behavior during your science fair. Its my fault that it didn't go well and things got messed up that time. I was also looking forward to be your judge as well but due to what happened, I wasn't able to. My bad self took over me and I didn't know this would go way too far that I put you and your science fair at risk. I really, really hope that you all can forgive me for what I have done. If it makes things better, we can do another science fair. I will gladly be the judge this time without takebacks. I still believe the entire special education class can make the world a better place. And I still do, up to this point. This is where my speech ends. If you don't want to forgive me, I understand. But let's not give up to make this world worth protecting and developing for. Thank you, everyone."   
  
Heidi lets out a tear that shows the honesty on every word she says. As she goes down the stage, Jimmy started to clap for her. Timmy did as well and soon, everyone from the special education class did the same. They believed her every word from that speech she spoke to them.  
  
After the speech, the special education class gave her another scarf that has science icons on it. She humbly accepts the gift and thanked them all kindly.  
  
Heidi is nearly done redeeming herself. She only needs to do one last task: talk to Kyle. With that in mind she immediately contacted Stan via phone, who is very close to him in hopes she can get to talk to Kyle soon.  
  
"Hello, Stan?"  
  
"Oh, hello Heidi. What do you need?"  
  
"Umm, can I ask you if Kyle is available sometime soon?"  
  
"Heidi, Kyle's available right now."  
  
"I am sorry if this is blunt, but.. how can you tell?"  
  
"He's right next to me."  
  
Kyle notices the conversation Stan is having with Heidi right now. They are hanging out at the playground as of the moment, playing Phone Destroyer when Heidi interrupted them. Stan didn't care though, he is gonna lose to Kyle anyway.  
  
"Stan, who's that on the phone?"  
  
"Its Heidi. She wants to talk to you."  
  
"Give it here, Stan."  
  
Stan hands his phone over to Kyle.  
  
"Hello, Heidi?"  
  
"Kyle? Is this you?"  
  
"Yes, its me. Are you feeling better after the breakup?"  
  
"I'm doing great, thank you. Listen, Kyle.. I'm really sorry about what I said to you and your people. I shouldn't have disrespected you and your ways."  
  
"Its not your fault Heidi. Cartman got to you."  
  
"Yeah, but now, I'm free from him. I'm making amends for the people I hurt.. this includes you."  
  
"I'm appreciating it, Heidi. What do you need?"  
  
"Where are you right now? I'll talk to you personally."  
  
"At the playground."  
  
"I'll see you there, Kyle."  
  
Heidi ends the call and returns the phone to Stan. She makes her way from the school to the playground, which isn't that much of a walk. She casually jogs to lose more fat along the way as well. Stan is happy that Heidi is willing to apologize for what happened recently. Hopefully she pulls through, for Kyle's sake.  
  
Once Heidi arrives at the playground, she spotted Stan and Kyle together. She dashed to them and immediately started to talk to Kyle.  
  
"Stan, Kyle.. I hope you both forgive me for the bad things I caused."  
  
"Dude, I already forgave you for giving Cartman that smack talk. Its well deserved. But if you want to talk to Kyle, he's all yours."  
  
"Thank you, Stan." (Heidi sits down next to Stan and talks directly to Kyle)  
  
"Heidi, you don't have to beat yourself up. I know its Cartman that did this to you so you're still okay."  
  
"Yeah, but hurting you isn't the thing I should have done. I started to appreciate your feelings too, Kyle."  
  
"I-I guess you're right. The girls are right too then, I did have a crush on you, you know.."  
  
"I can say the same for you too. You're very approachable and just now, you inspired me to take matters into my own hands. You played a part on how I can be myself again."  
  
"It really means a lot, Heidi. And don't worry. I can put aside what you said to me that time. Its Cartman talking, not you."  
  
"I appreciate it so much, Kyle. Thank you for understanding.. and, I hope we can get a date soon. You're better than Cartman."  
  
"Aww, Heidi.. not in front of Stan!"  
  
"Haha, Kyle's all blushy. But still, go for it you two."  
  
"Hehe he doesn't mind, Kyle! Besides, I think we can all get along well together."  
  
"I'd love to see that happen too, Heidi. And well, should I.. grow my hair back?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Wait, you cut it after my breakup that time? I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Its fine. I got over it. I started to miss my jewfro too."  
  
"I would have loved to see how you styled it, Kyle. Maybe when it grows back I can take a look?"  
  
"Sure! Thank you for giving me the chance to make speeches again too. Hearing it from you gave me the bravery to speak and empower people. I couldn't thank you enough."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Kyle! We are all improving today then after all what's happened, especially for the both of us."  
  
"Yeah, its amazing we are starting to be happy again. And Heidi, you're an amazing girl, and I hope you continue being you."  
  
"I will.. thank you for everything, Kyle. And Stan, thank you for helping me."  
  
"Its no problem, Heidi. We all think you need some appreciation after all."  
  
"That really helped me, Stan. I hope we can all be friends again."  
  
"We already are, Heidi."  
  
After the chat, Heidi started to talk stuff with Kyle and Stan together. She really wanted to interact with them after clearing things up, and they all had a fun time together at the playground. It all ended with a groupie picture of the trio together, all happy and cheerful. They all returned home happily after the ordeal.  
  
It wasn't over though. Next week, Heidi is finally back to her old normal self. The girls greeted and acknowledged her kindly with Wendy giving her a lot of compliments and casual gossip together with her like old times. Later on, Jimmy told Heidi that the science fair, all remade, is waiting for their top judge. Heidi says she'll be there as soon as possible to not keep the special education kids waiting. Jimmy notes that and heads back to the gym where the fair is being held.  
  
Before proceeding, Kyle came by. He was looking for her and he wanted to give Heidi something.   
  
"Hello, Heidi!"  
  
"Hey, Kyle! Hope you're doing great today!"  
  
"Thanks, I hope things go well at the science fair for you too!"  
  
"I'm sure it will, it feels great to be the judge again!"  
  
"We're all happy to have our smart and funny girl back too, Heidi."  
  
"Hehe, thank you! And oh, you have something for me? I see a box."  
  
"Yeah, its for you! Open it, Heidi."  
  
Heidi opens the box and it shows to be another scarf. But this one had a very special design. It was written with the words "There is always hope in your heart." Kyle made it himself.  
  
"I-I love it, Kyle!"  
  
"Thank you so much, Heidi! Shall I wrap you with it?"  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
Kyle takes the scarf and wraps it around Heidi's neck. It felt so warm and comfy as she tried it on. After trying it on, Kyle is astounded by how beautiful Heidi looks with it on.  
  
"Does it suit me, Kyle?"  
  
"Yes it does.. perfectly too!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I do have to give you something too, Kyle. But how about this?"  
  
Heidi moves closer to Kyle and gives him a soft and loving kiss on the cheek. She really meant to kiss him after all that happened, not to mention that they have crushes with each other too. Heidi wanted to show that true feeling and Kyle would really love it so much.  
  
"There. Thank you so much for everything, Kyle. I love you."  
  
"I-I love you too, Heidi."  
  
"Oh, I'll be late for judging! I hope to see you soon, Kyle!"  
  
"Its fine, good luck Heidi!"  
  
"Don't forget to say hi to Stan for me too! You both have inspired me so much!"  
  
"I'll relay the message to him!"  
  
Heidi is now returned to her normal, caring self. As she donned her lab coat for the fair, she readies herself to judge the entries of every special education student in the science fair. She enjoyed all of the exhibits and exploring the new possibilities and breakthroughs they all made. Plus, Heidi can finally see the waterbears in action without drinking them! The one thing she'll want from now on is that the hope sparking in her heart will continue to shine onward to her life, present and beyond.  
  
-End


End file.
